Fais moi oublier cette fille
by Edward Creed
Summary: Tsuna veut oublier Kyoko. Et la seule personne vers qui il se tourne n'est autre que son gardien du nuage.


Disclaimer : c'est à Amano Akira.

* * *

Hibari sortait enfin avec quelqu'un malgré le fait qu'il fasse peur à tout le monde. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que son boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Cela s'était fait un jour, comme ça, et cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils continuaient cette relation secrète.

* * *

Hibari avait trouvé Tsunayoshi dans sa salle de cours, regardant par la fenêtre, le regard rêveur et triste. Sur le coup, il avait eu envie de s'approcher vers celui-ci et de lui sortir d'une voix froide le menaçant avec ses tonfas : « Je vais te mordre à mort. ». Mais il avait été arrêté par une chose : un regard, son regard à lui. Il l'avait regardé pendant quelques minutes, presque envoûté par ce regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Remarquant sa présence, Tsuna s'était retourné vers lui et lui avait demandé :

« Dis, tu veux sortir avec moi, Hibari ? » C'était brusque et inattendu de la part de Tsuna de demander cela au 'cauchemar de sa vie' mais ses paroles avaient été claires et précises. Cependant il y avait à l'intérieur de ces mots, une lueur mélancolique.

Hibari l'avait regardé longuement, comme s'il était fou.

« Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec un stupide herbivore comme toi.

- Tu es peut-être le seul à me faire oublier Kyoko-chan.

- C'est ton problème, pas le mien. »

Il avait l'intention de partir, mais les bras de son boss d'herbivore le retinrent. Il soupira bruyamment.

« Tu fais pitié herbivore. Est-ce que j'aurais un combat avec le petit si j'accepte ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Tu es tellement idiot que j'ai envie de te mordre à mort. »

Hibari s'était retourner, avait regardé son boss, jaugeant de la véracité de ses paroles avant de prendre l'initiative de l'embrasser. Ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre, non, c'était plus fort que cela. Il était sauvage, bestial. Tsuna avait répondu à se baiser si tentant. Il avait eu l'impression que ce baiser allait le brûler et que ses jambes allaient flancher s'il n'arrivait pas à s'accrocher à quelque chose. Pendant ce temps, Hibari avait bouger ses lèvres contre celles de Tsuna durement et il s'était accroché à la chemise d'Hibari pour ne pas se retrouver par terre tellement le baiser était intense, brutale et sensuel, ce qui lui faisait perdre peu à peu ses sens.

Hibari n'était pas allé plus loin, il avait mit fin au supplice de Tsuna en se séparant des lèvres de son boss et habilement, il avait posé ses lèvres sur le cou découvert de l'herbivore. Lorsque Tsuna avait senti les lèvres du carnivore se poser sur son cou, un long frisson l'avait parcouru et un soupir avait franchit ses lèvres. La sensation des lèvres douce d'Hibari sur son cou lui avait donné la sensation d'une brûlure. Une brûlure délicieuse.

Les jambes de Tsuna avaient cédé, les sensations avaient été trop forte pour lui. Heureusement, Hibari l'avait rattrapé et l'avait tiré vers lui avec force. La tête de Tsuna s'était retrouvé contre le torse d'Hibari et ses bras passèrent dans le dos de son gardien, l'enlaçant.

« Ne sais-tu donc pas tenir sur tes jambes ?

- Pardon… »

Hibari n'avait rien dit, il avait juste prit le visage de Tsuna et avait effleuré ses lèvres des siennes. Juste un effleurement, rien de plus. Hibari s'était demandé pourquoi les lèvres de son boss l'attiraient autant, elles qui avaient un délicieux goût, celui de la fraise. Hibari aimait la fraise. Il l'adorait même. Peut-être que c'était cela qui l'attirait. Mais, de voir les lèvres rosit par le baiser précédent lui avait donné encore plus envie de les goûter encore. D'un seul coup, Hibari fit ouvrir la bouche à Tsuna et il passa sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci. Le baiser avait commencé avec douceur, pour ne pas brusquer le boss des Vongola. Enroulant sa langue contre celle de son boss, savourant les gémissement de celui-ci dans sa bouche. Le dominant de tout son corps, il avait approfondis le baiser.

Tsuna s'était séparé des lèvres du gardien, commençant à être excité et ne voulant pas avoir une érection pour rencontré le regard moqueur de la part de son désormais petit ami. Seulement, Hibari n'était pas du même avis et l'avait plaqué sur un mur non loin, et aucun échappatoire n'était présenté à Tsuna. Son corps fin, prêt à se briser à tout moment tellement il était fragile était bloqué par les bras musclés de son gardien. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, la jambe de son aimé s'était glissé entre les siennes, pressant son entre-jambe qui commençait à devenir douloureux dans son pantalon.

Hibari avait porté une de ses mains vers le visage de Tsuna, ne le frôlant qu'avec quelques doigts. Ses doigts s'étaient posés sur sa tempe. De sa tempe à sa joue. De sa joue à ses lèvres. De ses lèvres à son cou. De son cou à son torse. De son torse à son ventre. Et de son ventre, à sa destination finale : l'entre-jambe. Tout ce parcours, quelque peu sensuel avait tout au long fait frisonner Tsuna, qui avait laissé échappé un gémissement lorsque Kyoya avait posé, arrêtant sa torture, sa main sur le sexe de Tsuna. Malgré le fait que sa main ne se soit posé que sur le pantalon, Tsuna avait parfaitement senti le contact, comme s'il avait été nu, et malheureusement, le regard désireux et fiévreux de Hibari n'aidait pas vraiment.

N'en pouvant plus tous les deux, ils s'étaient dépouillé de leurs habits et avait finit par faire l'amour.

Trois fois, avec tout le temps la même douceur : Hibari voulant que la première fois de son boss soit inscrite dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

Hibari n'avait pas pu se contenir et la vue d'un Tsuna les lèvres rosies par les baisers qu'il lui donnait, ses yeux emplies de plaisir, dilatés, et son corps : un vrai appel au viol.

Lorsque Tsuna s'était effondré de fatigue et de douleur, Kyoya l'avait revêtu de ses vêtements et après s'être lui même rhabillé, il l'avait emmené chez lui. Le posant sur son lit double, pour le rejoindre et s'endormir à son tour, Tsuna contre son torse.

* * *

A présent, pendant les cours, Hibari et Tsuna faisaient comme si de rien était et ils étaient plutôt bon acteurs. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient au lycée, c'était juste pour manger le midi ensemble ou alors, quand Tsuna avait une mauvaise note à un contrôle pour que Kyoya, en très bon élève de Namimori, donne des cours à Tsuna et depuis, celui-ci avait de meilleurs notes, qui dépassait les 50 sur 100. Ses bonnes notes avaient surpris ses gardiens, ainsi que son tuteur, Reborn. Celui-ci se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour que Dame-Tsuna, tel le surnom que lui avait donné ses camarades de classes, ait des bonnes notes.

« Dame-Tsuna, l'appela Reborn.

- Oui, qui y'a-t-il Reborn ?

- Comment fais-tu pour avoir des bonnes notes alors que tu ne révises jamais ?

- Oh, ça. »

Tsuna sourit et regarda longuement son tuteur avant de poser son index sur ses lèvres.

« C'est un secret. »

Tsuna regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Elle indiquait 17h30.

« Je suis en retard ! Ah, je vais me faire engueuler !

- Tu es en retard pour aller où ?

- Quelque part. »

Tsuna se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers et d'enfiler ses chaussures. Le problème, c'est que quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il vit Gokudera et Yamamoto sur le pas de celle-ci.

« Dixième du nom ! Vous sortiez ?

- Hein ? Ah. Euh, oui.

- Où alliez-vous ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'en temps que bras droit, je dois vous protéger !

- Je sens que je ne vais pas pourvoir y aller aujourd'hui, murmura Tsuna sans que ses gardiens et son tuteurs ne l'entendent.

- Dixième.

- Oui ?

- Il fait froid, dehors. »

En effet, il faisait froid et ce n'est que quand un courant d'air le fit frisonner que Tsuna le remarqua. En regardant bien ses deux gardiens, il vit qu'ils tremblaient de froid. Il se mordit la lèvres, de honte de ne pas l'avoir vu avant, surtout qu'il devait faire attention à eu en temps que boss mais aussi en temps qu'ami et les laissa entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là en faite ?

- Et bien, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Nous avions à faire un devoir ensemble.

- Ah, oui. J'avais complètement oublié. »

Et c'était la vérité, tellement que Tsuna pensait à Hibari, qu'il en oubliait tout. Que se soit pendant qu'il dort, en cours, dans son bain, pendant qu'il mange, Tsuna pensait constamment à Hibari. Elles lui bouffaient ses journées et pourtant, il était tellement heureux avec lui que lorsqu'il le voyait enfin et qu'ils étaient seuls, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser timidement tellement il lui avait manqué. Avec Kyoko, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sentiment. Mais lorsqu'il se disait que Hibari pouvait tout simplement être entrain de jouer avec lui, il prenait peur et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer, étouffant ses gémissements de tristesse dans son oreiller blanc, la nuit. Il se réveillait souvent avec des cernes, des yeux gonflés et rouges.

« ième... Dixième ! »

Tsuna sursauta, la voix de Gokudera l'avait sortit de ses pensées et fait sursauter de surprise. En ce moment, la peur le rongeait. Comment allait-il devoir s'expliquer avec Kyoya ? Il ne savait pas. La peur que celui-ci ne le quitte, elle, ne voulait pas abandonner son cerveau. C'était idiot de penser que Hibari pouvait le quitter juste pour une broutille de ce genre, mais lui, était comme ça. De savoir que Hibari ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait lui faisait peur et le rendait triste aussi. Il voulait l'entendre, même si ce n'était qu'un bref instant, il voulait l'entendre !

« Oï, Tsuna !

- Hein, oui ? Quoi ?

- Ça va ? T'es dans la lune depuis toute à l'heure. Et c'est pas vraiment un visage heureux que tu nous montres d'ailleurs. Tu pensais à quoi ?

- A quelque chose qui ressemble en quelque sorte à votre relation. Bon ! On le fait ce devoir ? »

Gokudera et Yamamoto le regardèrent surpris avant que Gokudera se mette à rougir violemment.

« On dirait qu'on a plus besoin de le cacher, Hayato.

- Takashi !

- Vous êtes mignons, ensemble.

- On est pas mignon ! » S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix gênée.

Tsuna pouffa et prit la direction de sa chambre. Il entra à l'intérieur et s'assit, suivit de ses deux amis sur des coussins posés sur le sol positionné juste devant sa petite table. Ils firent le devoir, l'intelligence de Gokudera aidant ainsi que la rapidité à écrire de Tsuna faisait que le devoir allait à une allure qu'on pourrait qualifier de rapide. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, il soufflèrent enfin et se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, enfin libéré du devoir.

« Dixième, il est quel heure ?

- Il est... Tsuna regarda sur sa montre. 19 heures pile.

- Ben, on va y aller alors ! On vous laisse le devoir Dixième.

- D'accord, je vous raccompagne à la porte. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et un sourire se forma sur le visage de Yamamoto. Il se disait que Tsuna avait changé, qu'il était beaucoup plus heureux qu'avant et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Lui qui s'inquiétait sans le montrer pour Tsuna, dans son cœur, se sentiment d'inquiétude n'était plus présent. Avant même qu'il ne le remarque, ils étaient devant le porte d'entrée et Tsuna leur disait de passer une bonne nuit – très en avance. Alors que Gokudera passait le seuil de la porte, Yamamoto lui, se pencha sur Tsuna, ses lèvres vers l'oreille de son boss et lui murmura quelques chose qui laissa Tsuna bouche-bée sur le palier de sa maison. Mais sans le savoir, il souriait.

« Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, Tsunayoshi. »

Oui, il allait mieux, et c'était grâce à Hibari.

Mais... Est-ce que tout ça suffira ?

* * *

Ce matin là, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé quand il avait entendu son réveil sonner, la peur lui rongeait les entrailles. Il avait peur de la réaction d'Hibari vu qu'il n'avait pas passer sa soirée avec lui la veille. Il avait peur qu'il s'énerve ou que même, il rompt avec lui ! Il avait tellement peur qu'il n'avait pas pris son petit déjeuné, le goût amer de ce sentiment lui ayant coupé tout appétit. Cela avait inquiété la mère de Tsuna, qui avait rajouté de la nourriture dans le bento de son fils, alors que celui-ci était entrain de râler qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de rajouté quoi que ce soit dans son bento, qu'il allait très bien. Tsuna finit par baisser les bras devant l'entêtement de sa mère.

C'est avec un soupire d'agacement que Tsuna prit son bento, le fourrant dans son sac de cours et partit de chez lui, Reborn sur l'épaule tout fermant la porte derrière lui. Il ne salua même pas Gokudera et Yamamoto qui l'attendaient sagement au point de rendez-vous pour aller au lycée ensemble, mécontent de l'acharnement de sa mère alors qu'il allait très bien – même s'il savait que ses gardiens n'y étaient pour rien. Yamamoto haussa les épaules et fit en sorte que rien ne sorte de la bouche de son petit ami pour ne pas que ses questions agacent Tsuna, même s'il savait que Gokudera était très inquiet pour son boss en ce moment même.

C'est lorsqu'ils furent à quelques pas du lycée que Tsuna commença à se calmer et lorsqu'il rencontra le regard furieux d'Hibari, il s'arrêta net. Il ne voulait plus aller au lycée tout à coup. Il voulait prendre une pelle, creuser et s'enterrer lui même. Lorsqu'il revit le regard d'Hibari sur sa personne, rempli de fureur, il ne put que détourner la tête. Non ! Il devait se montrer fort ! Avait dit une voix dans sa tête. Il regarda alors Hibari droit dans les yeux. Il voulait tellement les détourner, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses yeux l'attiraient, il l'hypnotisaient. Il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher, il était comme prit dans une toile d'araignée, et l'araignée n'était autre que la personne devant lui, son petit ami. Kyoya.

Ce ne fut que Reborn qui le sortit de son emprise des yeux d'Hibari en lui donnant un violent coup de pied dans le visage, qui le fit reculer de trois pas. Tsuna avait gagné un saignement de nez à cause du coup. Mais il ne sentait pas la douleur. Non, tout ce qu'il sentait n'était autre que le regard d'Hibari sur sa personne. Après un autre coup de pied de la part de son tuteur, il tomba sur les fesses et cette fois-ci, il sentit la douleur et un gémissement de douleur sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

Il releva la tête mais prit peur en sentant qu'il venait de faire une erreur. Le regard d'Hibari n'était plus le même, il était devenu plus foncé sous la colère. Il était d'une noirceur sans fin qui rivalisait avec ses cheveux couleur corbeau.

Il n'en put plus de _ce_ regard.

Il n'en put plus.

Il s'enfuit.

* * *

Toute la journée, Tsuna n'avait pu se concentrer sur le cours, trop préoccupé par Hibari. Il avait peur de l'avoir déçu, peur d'avoir perdu son amour... Même les agressions de Reborn n'avaient pu le faire sortir de son état de dépression avancée. C'est alors que Tsuna prit une décision, déterminé. Il irait voir Hibari après les cours et parlerait avec lui, même si pour ça, il devait se faire mordre à mort plusieurs fois. Seulement, dans tout ça, il y avait toujours un 'mais'... Et ce 'mais' terrorisait Tsuna, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il savait que s'il y pensait, il se mettrait à trembler sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour ne pas trembler. Alors il n'y pensait pas. Du moins, il essayait.

Ce ne fut que la sonnerie annonçant le cours et la journée terminée que Tsuna entendit, pour la deuxième fois du cours, la voix du professeur saluer la classe. Il posa ses yeux sur la silhouette de son professeur et le regarda descendre de la petite estrade où il se trouvait avant, craie à la main écrivant des choses qui n'ont ni queue ni tête pour les imbéciles et qui ont toute une signification pour les intellos ou pour ceux qui s'en donnait la peine. Il n'avait pas détourné les yeux de son professeur, il continua de le fixer alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, un manuel sous le bras et sortir de la salle avant de refermer la porte après un regard aux élèves qui s'étaient déjà levé pour retrouver leurs amis ou pour aller à leur club.

Il se leva, rangea ses affaires dans son sac de cours et se tourna vers ses amis qui l'attendaient.

« Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. Aujourd'hui, rentrez sans moi. Je dois aller parler avec quelqu'un. »

Pour une fois, Gokudera ne dit rien. Il ne cria pas comme quoi il était le bras du Juudaime et qu'il devait rester avec lui quoi qu'il arrive, refusant de rentrer sans son Juudaime. Ce n'était pas l'envie qu'il lui manquait. Mais le regard qu'avait son Juudaime, l'avait fait acquiescé avant qu'il ne puisse dire la moindre phrase, le moindre mot. Le regard qu'avait Tsuna en ce moment, était un regard déterminé et il l'avait arrêté.

« On s'voit demain alors Tsuna !

- Prenez soin de vous Juudaime !

- Oui, à demain les garçons, sourit Tsuna. »

Ils partirent, laissant Tsuna seul dans cette classe vide. Il allait enfin pouvoir parler avec Hibari. D'un pas décidé, il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers le bureau du chef du comité de discipline. Lorsqu'il fut devant, le Vongola se dit que le chemin avait été trop court et il soupira. Hésitant, il toqua et attendit une réponse. Qui ne vint pas tout de suite. Qui ne vint jamais...

« J'entre, Kyoya. »

Tsuna fit coulisser la porte et entra. Il ferma la porte en la faisant coulisser dans l'autre sens et se retrouva à quelques pas d'Hibari, qui était élégamment assis sur son fauteuil.

« Avant que tu ne me jette dehors, je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi mais pour te dire le pourquoi de mon absence d'hier. Oui, je sais, j'aurais pu t'en parler ce matin. Si je n'étais pas là, c'est parce que j'avais quelque chose à faire d'important. Et vu que tu trouves que les portables sont des gadgets inutiles pour herbivores, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir.

- Qu'avais-tu à faire de plus important que ma personne ? Demanda le chef du comité de discipline d'une voix calme, mais avec un ton froid.

- Et bien, Yamamoto et Gokudera-kun sont arrivés au même moment où j'allais sortir pour te rejoindre. Ils étaient là pour qu'on fasse un devoir que le professeur nous avait donné. Alors, je suis désolé de n'être pas venu hier soir, cela ne se reproduira plus.

« Du moins, j'espère » pensa Tsuna.

- Hm. Sinon je te mords à mort. »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Tsuna, cela avait été réglé plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il allait enfin mieux. Un poids venait de disparaître de ses épaules. Il avait fait la paix avec Hibari. Il se précipita vers Hibari et se permit de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Et il l'embrassa, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si c'était le dernier instant de sa vie et qu'il allait mourir bientôt. Il put sentir le sourire de son gardien se former contre ses lèvres.

Hibari approfondit le baiser pour qu'il soit plus bestial et moins romantique. Hibari n'aimait pas la romance, il l'avait toujours haïs du plus profond de son être. Elle faisait souffrir comme elle pouvait vous rendre heureux en un rien de temps. Un clic. Et c'était finis. Elle vous faisait souffrir comme jamais. L'amour vous frappe au visage, elle vous gifle sans que vous voyez la main venir se claquer bruyamment contre votre joue. Et vous entendez siffler le bruit d'un couteau transpercer la chair dans votre oreille. Votre chair. Elle vous transpercera le dos jusqu'à vous enfoncer le couteau en plein cœur. Mais au fond, la romance vous nargue, car elle attend le moment précis pour le faire. La romance est intelligente, elle attend, elle attend, pour mieux trancher après. Elle vous nargue tellement qu'elle vous fait mal. Et elle ricane, elle ricane tellement elle est contente. Elle a enfin atteint son but. Son but ? Vous briser jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus vous relever.

Pourtant, Hibari n'avait jamais vécu cette souffrance avec Tsuna. Il savait qu'elle allait arrivée. _Bientôt_.

Mais il s'en fichait. Il préférait pensé au présent plutôt que de souffrir en pensant au futur.

Et il restèrent là, dans cette salle, à s'embrasser, comme pour rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient manqués.

* * *

Le lendemain, à la pause midi, Hibari était en train de faire sa ronde dans le lycée, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'élèves qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête en ne respectant pas les règles de Namimori. C'est à ce moment là que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un élève en particulier, qui parlait avec une fille rousse. Cet élève n'était autre que Tsunayoshi Sawada. Et celui-ci était en train de parler avec Sasagawa Kyoko. Hibari fronça un sourcils et se pinça la lèvre inférieur. Qu'est-ce que Tsuna pouvait bien faire avec cette herbivore de pacotille ? Et c'est lorsqu'il vit Tsuna sourire à cette herbivore que le cerveau de Hibari ne fit qu'un tour. Pourquoi lui souriait-il ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il ? L'aimait-il encore malgré le fait qu'il sortait avec lui en ce moment ? Des questions fusèrent dans l'esprit du Vongola. Il se dirigea vers eux, se positionna devant Tsuna et lui dit d'une voix froide :

« Suis moi. »

Kyoko, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation, fit un sourire à Tsuna. En voyant cette scène, Hibari la regarda avec mépris et haine avant de prendre violemment le bras de son petit-ami pour qu'il le suive au lieu de faire mu-muse avec une fille qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

« Kyoya, tu me fais mal. » s'exclama Tsuna en parlant de son bras.

Kyoya se retourna vers Tsuna et vit son visage crispé par la douleur. Il desserra sa prise sur le bras de son boss, sans pour autant le lâcher. Lorsqu'ils fut devant la salle du comité de discipline, Hibari ouvrit la porte et poussa Tsuna dedans avec violence. Il referma la porte et un clic se fit entendre, montrant qu'il venait de fermer à clé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te – Hmf... »

Tsuna ne put continuer sa phrase, se faisant plaquer subitement et durement au mur alors que des lèvres se posaient sans aucune douceur sur les siennes. C'était plus violent que d'habitude. Et dans ce baiser, Tsuna sentit que Hibari était énervé. Tsuna pouvait ressentir les sentiments de son petit-ami à travers ce baiser. Peine et amertume. Et il comprit. Et pour le faire comprendre à Hibari, il répondit au baiser. Hibari se rendit compte, à travers se baiser que Tsuna n'aimait plus Kyoko. Il aimait une autre personne. Et c'était lui. Rompant le baiser, Hibari se recula d'un pas pour pouvoir regarder le visage de Tsuna. Le gardien posa délicatement, sa colère s'étant évaporée, chacune de ses mains sur les joues de son boss. A ce geste, les mains de Tsuna se posèrent sur celles d'Hibari et il sourit.

« Kyoya.

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime. »

Tsuna n'avait pas besoin de réponse, il la connaissait déjà. Kyoya l'aimait, il le savait. Les yeux de Hibari lui répondait que lui aussi et il sourit. La journée allait être longue... Extrêmement longue.

* * *

Tsuna était assis sur son lit, un sourire stupide collé aux lèvres. Il ne se rappelait même plus que Reborn était dans la pièce avant que celui-ci ne parle.

« Alors, comment ça va avec Hibari ? »

Tsuna tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de parler : son tuteur. Celui-ci le regardait avec un sourire en coin, vainqueur de savoir enfin ce que son élève faisait de ses journées.

Tsuna comprit. Il savait.

Il savait et au fond, Reborn était content pour lui.

Fin.

Reviews ? Qu'elle soit positive ou négative, je suis preneuse !


End file.
